legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P9/Transcript
(Jessica and Raynell are seen with Bwynraya and her four new infants) Jessica: So, four babies huh? Raynell: That's a big job! Bwynraya: Well I can't say no to four babies who want to be with me and who forced me of all people to surrender. That is no easy task. ???: Wait we're the only people to ever make you surrender? ???: Cool! No wonder she was so impressed with us! Bwynraya: Heh. You'd kids would make some amazing soldiers when you grow up that's for sure. ???: Awesome! Raynell: Wait soldiers? Bwynraya: What? Raynell: Is that what you want them to be? Jessica: I wouldn't necessarily make that a goal Bwyn. Raynell: Yeah. Wouldn't you want them to be something better? Like a hero or maybe even some kind of other job? Bwynraya: What's wrong with them being soldiers? Jessica: Well....It's not...the best job to be expected for a Targhul. Bwynraya: I disagree. Targhul soldiers would be a great thing to have. With they're amazing regenerative capabilities, they could withstand enemy fire and would not require medics or doctors. Jessica: I know, but wouldn't it be better to let them decide their future? Raynell: That's what me and all of the other Targhul did. And look at how we turned out! Bwynraya: Well I'm not trying to force them to be soldiers. I am simply saying they would be good ones. If they want to be something else, that's fine. Jessica: Okay then. ???: Whatever we pick, we promise to be the best mom! ???: Yeah! Bwynraya: M-Mom!? …. Okay THAT will take some getting use to. ???: *Giggles* Jessica: Well, at least now that you got them, we should start training you on how to care for them. Raynell: Yep! Bwynraya: Training? Jessica: Yeah! You've gotta know how to care for them if you're gonna raise them. Bwynraya: …. Yeah. You're right. Cause thinking about it: I have no clue how to raise children. Jessica: What did your mom teach you? Bwynraya: I don't remember. I don't even remember who my mom was. Jessica: Oh. Raynell: Jeez.... Bwynraya:.... Jessica: Well, let's get started with something basic. Feeding them. (The scene then cuts to the group inside of the Nest's feeding area) Jessica: We'll demonstrate here as an example. (Jessica pulls out some meat) Jessica: Here you go kids! Eat up! ???: Alright! ???: Food! (Jessica puts the meat down as the four start to eat) Jessica: It's a simple process. They'll eat pretty much anything, but they always prefer meat related products over other stuff. Raynell: Oh, and chocolate. Don't forget chocolate. Bwynraya: Hmm. (The infants soon finish their meal) ???: Mmmm! So good! ???: Sure is! Bwynraya: So just give them anything and they'll eat it huh? Jessica: That's right. Bwynraya: Well good to know they won't be picky eaters. Raynell: Eh it depends. Bwynraya: On what? Raynell: Most Targhuls aren't really fond of vegetables sometimes. Bwynraya: I see. Jessica: They'll eat them, but not always. Bwynraya: Well still, just so long as they fed what I give them that'll work for me. Meals can't always be 5 stars. Jessica: Right. Bwynraya: So, what else is there? Jessica: We could give you some tips on their sleep habits. Bwynraya: How do they sleep? Jessica: Well it differs actually. Most prefer to bond to their hosts to sleep. Bwynraya: Really? Raynell: So they'll be sticking with you while they sleep. Bwynraya: Hm, I see. Jessica: It's harmless. Raynell: Though sometimes they do tend to shift when they sleep. Bwynraya: Wait shift. You mean when they- Jessica: Yeah. Bwynraya:...... Jessica: Like I said though, it's completely harmless. Plus, they don't do it frequently. Bwynraya: Okay. Jessica: You got that? Bwynraya: Yes. Jessica: Good. Bwynraya Now question: Should I have someone look after the infants if I'm called away on duty? Jessica: Oh absolutely. Raynell: Yeah. These guys can get energetic when they're left alone. Bwynraya: Do you know anyone who could take care of an infant or infants? Someone who has plenty of free time? Raynell: I can! Jessica: Same here! Bwynraya: You sure? Jessica: Yeah! We've been handling babysitting for awhile now. Raynell: Besides, the others are alright with us staying behind! Bwynraya: Hmmm... Well then, I'll write down my address. Keep your phones close, or be close to a phone, cause I could call you at any moment. Jessica: Right. Raynell: Good to know Bwyn! Bwynraya: Right then. We've covered food, we've covered sleep, and we've covered Babysitters. I'll be sure to set up a fee for you guys. Is there anything else we need to cover? Jessica: Hmmm.... Raynell: Oh! Play time! Bwynraya: Play time? Raynell: Yeah! Infants LOVE to play! You already saw one game they like to play with Hunter and Prey! Bwynraya: Don't... remind me of that... Raynell: But there are plenty of other things infants like to play. Bwynraya: I'm listening. Raynell: There's Hide and Seek, Tag, Catch! All sorts of stuff! Jessica: Most like playing Hide and Seek though. Bwynraya: I see. Raynell: Though they also like Hunter and Prey since it's pretty much the same as that! Bwynraya: Go on. Jessica: They also enjoy playing with toys, like all children. Raynell: Yeah! Give an infant a toy ball and they'll be occupied for awhile! Jessica: Exactly. Bwynraya: Hmm, okay then. I'll have to start shopping for toys. ???: *BURP* Bwynraya: !! ???: Hmmm! That was good! Bwynraya: Wha-?? ???: Hm? Bwynraya: What did you eat? ???: We ate meat. ???: Yeah we all did. Bwynraya: Oh. Right. Jessica: *Giggles* Bwynraya: Hey its not funny. I'm just surprised by how loud that was. ???: Hey you want some mommy? Bwynraya: Huh? ???: Yeah you should try some meat to! Its good! Bwynraya: Uhhh- Raynell: No no kids! Jessica: The meat is raw remember? ???: Oh. Right. ???: Sorry. Jessica: Its okay kids. Bwynraya: Thanks for the offer kids. ???: You're welcome! Bwynraya: Hm. So, is that it? Jessica: It's the basics. Raynell: Yep! You should be good to go for now! Bwynraya: Very good. Jessica, Raynell, thank you both. You have been a big help in this for me. I hope I can call you if I have anymore questions. Jessica: Of course! Raynell: Anytime Bwynraya! Bwynraya: *Nods* ???: *Yawn* Bwynraya: Kids? ???: We're tired.... ???: Yeah.... Bwynraya: Already? ???: *Nods* ???: Can we bond with you so we can nap for a bit? Bwynraya: Uhhh.... ???: What's wrong? Bwynraya: N-Nothing. Go ahead. ???: Yay! ???: Thanks mom. (The four infants crawl up to Bwynraya and bond with her) Bwynraya: *Shudders* That's another thing that will take some getting use to. Raynell: Yeah it takes time. Jessica: Still, it's pretty funny to see someone like Bwyn get taken down by a bunch of infants like earlier! Raynell: *Giggles* Yeah! Bwynraya: Are you laughing at me? Raynell: Kinda! Jessica: Someone like you getting beat by a bunch of babies is frickin' hilarious! Raynell: *Giggles* Jessica: I mean come on, when else are we gonna see something like that again? Raynell: Yeah we- (Bwynraya grabs the two) Jessica: Hm? Bwynraya: You forget. Jessica. I am NOT. Someone you want to upset. Mock me again, and I'll put you though a training regiment so hard, you'll WISH you were fighting Alkorin again. Jessica: !! Raynell: Jeez. Bwynraya: That goes double for you. Raynell: !! Bwynraya: You both scared? Jessica: Y-Yeah... Raynell: K-Kinda… Bwynraya: …… *Smirks* Got ya. Jessica: Huh? Bwynraya: Joke girls. Raynell:... Oooooooh you were joking! Bwynraya: Yep! Jessica: *Laughs* Oh and I thought you were being serious! Raynell: Same here! Bwynraya: Hey, after what you've done for me today, I think I can handle a joke or two. Jessica: Hey its our pleasure Bwynraya! Raynell: Hit us up anytime you need help with the kids! Bwynraya: Will do. Goodbye! Jessica: Bye! (Bwynraya goes and leaves the two as she heads back home. Jessica and Raynell smile) Jessica: *Smiles* That was sweet. Raynell: Yeah. We made someone a mother today. Jessica: And while she doesn't know much, Bwynraya showed that under that tough military personality of hers, she's does have a soft spot after all. Raynell: She really didn't seem as bad as I thought. Jessica: It all depends on how you act toward her. Raynell: Well, I bet those kids will make her the happiest she's ever been. Jessica: Yeah. I think so too. Raynell: *Smiles* Jessica: Well, let's go back inside Raynell. Raynell: Okay Jessie! (Jessica smirks as the two of them head back inside the house together) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts